Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $72.3\%$
Solution: $72.3$ percent = $72.3$ per cent = $72.3$ per hundred $72.3\% = \dfrac{72.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{72.3\%} = 0.723$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.